Many patents evidence that objects have been inserted inside of balloons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,283,095 to Cummiskey discloses inserting three metal balls into a balloon and subsequently inflating the balloon. U.S. Pat. No. 1,745,576 to Kempien closes a toy balloon tied to a stick having one or more metal balls received therein. U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,390 to Jacobs discloses a balloon having an illuminated American flag received therein. U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,517 to Chromak discloses a balloon having a reflector received therein. British Pat. No. 893,680 to Kroto discloses a balloon having a second balloon received therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,934 to Nosrati discloses a balloon having a music device received therein.
This invention is directed to improving methods by which objects are placed in balloons and to provide an apparatus therefor.